


【ABO设定】to the hills（NC17，原始x宗教）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 借鉴Highlander写出的AU。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的每一个人都成年了，我用男孩儿做代称是因为我习惯了。

他不知自己为何会落在战场上，只知道人间地狱也不过如此了。第一刀下来的时候他身边的士兵被直接切断了喉咙，随之涌出的血液以一种无法躲避的方式喷了他满脸，温热而又肮脏，直直地喷洒在他黑色的发和白皙的皮肤上。马蹄踏过那人的尸体，泥点和肉沫溅在了他纤细的脚腕上，让他控制不住的两腿发软。他的脑中想着要快点逃跑离开这里，可是身子却怎么也使不上力气。第二刀贴着他的耳边划过，刀刃在他的肩膀处及时停了下来，他吓得整个人动也动不了，叫也叫不出声音，只是呆愣恍惚的坐在那里，似乎还不敢相信眼前发生的一切。

年轻的圣徒开始悔过，不知为何自己当初受不住蛊惑要去偷食那枚禁果，或许那颗苹果也没有那么香甜多汁，也不会让他从一成不变的生活中得到更多，可是他却那么饥渴、那么渴望的把那颗金苹果吞了下去，沾染了那份罪孽的欢愉。他本应做的不过是和其他圣徒一样，每日服侍主神生活，清洗神殿、例行祷告、吟唱圣歌罢了。只要诸如此类周而复始的生活，他便可以得到主神的庇护，安然无恙的待在圣域。被选中的圣徒自小便是如此，他们全都衣食无忧的接受神的洗礼和教育，被驯养的柔软且美貌，多数只懂得艺术和品德，只会讨论宗教和哲学。他们不清楚外面的事情，自然也不懂得世间弱肉强食的暴力法则，懵懵懂懂，仿佛误入狼群的白兔。

被逐出神殿的圣徒向来活不久，他们不过是外面世界细皮嫩肉的口粮，转眼便被外族啃的连骨头都不剩了。他还在恍惚中便那位手下留情的骑兵捞上了马，像个麻袋一样被捆在马背上，整个人上下颠簸的动弹不得。他想要说什么，却发现对方吼的都是些他不常听说的土话，偶尔夹杂着些圣殿中绝对禁止提起的污言秽语。他的脸上沾满了血污，原本纯白的衣袍也被泥土和肉沫所弄脏，但是依旧，他污秽而又美丽。仿佛泥土盖不住珍珠柔滑细腻的光芒似的，血污也盖不住他那份在神殿中每日饮用露水、食用果肉，通过严格的忌口和禁欲而养出来的那具漂亮身子。肮脏的衣袍之下是他修长的双腿、白皙细嫩的皮肤、粉嫩紧致的私处和从未被人触碰过的下体，干净纯粹，处子之身，至今仍是未开的花苞，味道柔和的好像蜂蜜和牛乳。

他不知自己要被带向何处，但是想到那人曾饶过他一命，出于善良而又纯粹的本性使然，他告诉自己或许这位杀人如麻的骑兵也不是什么坏人，只是生活所迫罢了。在长久的颠簸之后，他终于被从马上卸了下来，那位骑兵像是扔货物似的把他扔到了一顶帐篷里。虽然篷内柔软的兽皮减缓了大部分随之而来的冲击，但是他的膝盖依旧难以幸免的被磕出了泛红的痕迹。他挣扎着想要起身，却被拽着头发狠狠地摁到了一盆冰水里，那人压着他，扯着他微卷的黑发，强迫他在刺骨的冷水里把自己脸上的血污洗净。他连呛了几口水，在完全洗净身子之后才终于得以起身，那人直接粗鲁地扯掉了他身上被污血和泥土弄脏的圣袍，让他赤身裸体的站在篷内。此时尽管蓬内木柴劈啪作响，柴火烧的很旺，他依旧是感到一阵阵的发冷，身体控制不住的瑟瑟发抖，发梢的水珠顺着他的脖颈滑落，顺着脊背隐没在他身子的隐秘处。他白皙的皮肤而本能的泛起了某种漂亮的浅红，这样的反应让他看起来没有最开始那么不真实了。他看起来神圣而又充满了无形的肉欲，散发出一种更加勾人的、柔软香甜的气味儿来。

“他是干净的。”

刚刚才把他带过来骑兵有些得意地这么说着，而后用脏兮兮的手掌拍了拍他的后背，用力将他向前推了推，示意他接近坐在蓬中的那个男人。而他因为得不到足以遮羞的衣物，而动都不敢动的低着头僵直在原地，只是一味笨拙地试图用自己的手掌盖住自己的私处。骑兵似乎是不满于他一直待在原地、畏畏缩缩地努力遮羞的样子，转而不再推搡，而是直接将他撂倒，扯着他的黑发将他像个货物、又或者牲畜一般的展示出来。

“牙齿整齐，发育完全，私处干净，是个养在神殿里的雏儿，不知道犯了什么错被扔出来。”

那人边说着边用手指撬开他柔软的唇，强迫他露出自己的牙齿和舌，然后又握住他的腿根，试图掰开他的双腿展示。从来都是在神殿里被主神好好养育着的男孩儿，突然让他像个野蛮的外族一样赤身裸体的展示自己，这让他一时间无法接受。男孩儿挣扎着想要并拢双腿，得到的却是几下毫不留情的殴打，和更加粗暴不耐烦地展示。

他的双腿被更用力地拉开，因为禁欲而显得颜色浅淡的私处被迫暴露了出来，狭窄的穴口因为眼前那位阿尔法信息素的刺激，而本能的微微淌出了一些透明的粘液，甘冽甜美的信息素随之溢出了些许。坐在帐篷中间、原本百无聊赖的在把玩手中的匕首的那个男人，此刻才终于像是提起了些兴趣似的站了起来，站起身随性的动了动手指示意他人离开，然后缓慢的走向了他。

这时候他才发现，自己眼前的阿尔法究竟有多么高大、强壮，毫不克制的散发出来的、极具侵略性的信息素几乎呛得男孩儿脑子发懵。男人的头部戴着仿佛野狼头骨一般的装饰品，肩膀上还披了一件漂亮的、兽皮制成的外衣，不难看出他便是这个部族的首领。阿尔法似乎是可怜他被冻得如此瑟瑟发抖，便好心地把披在自己肩上的外衣扔给了他，示意他可以遮起身子。终于被放开得到了自由的圣徒挣扎着起身，红着脸裹紧了男人给他的外衣。那上面沾满了阿尔法侵略性的信息素，横中直撞得钻入他的鼻腔，把从未体验过性爱的欧米伽搞得双腿发软，腹部本能的阵阵发热。他咬着牙保持着自己的理智，努力回忆着自己所学过的为数不多的土语，磕磕绊绊地向眼前的阿尔法解释自己的来意。

男孩儿解释着，试图说明自己到此处来并没有恶意，只是想要回到神殿去。他不得不承认，神殿外的世界对他来说真的宛如人间地狱，他不知道那些人怎么能在这样粗鲁而又原始的社会中活下去。主神曾告诉他，如果他能砍下不死者的头颅，那么便原谅他的过错，容许他回归神殿。可是对外界一无所知的圣徒，他又怎么知道如何分辨外界的不死者、而不死者又究竟在哪里呢？

很显然圣徒连自己现在被骑兵当做贡品，而献祭给了他们的首领都还不知道。他因为寒冷而不得不裹紧了身上兽皮做的外衣，因为需要不熟而磕磕绊绊的努力解释着。而虽然在这里兽皮已经算得上细腻昂贵的衣服了，但是对于穿惯了丝绸的欧米伽来说，他依旧是不习惯这样的料子，动物的毛皮对他来说也依旧是粗糙的要命。而很显然阿尔法的身材也要比他高大强壮上许多，肩膀也更加宽厚，这让欧米伽不得不腾出一只手来拽着这件衣服，才得以让这件外衣不从他略显纤细的肩膀上滑下去。

虽然他已经在努力说明自己的来意，想要求得眼前那人的帮助，可是很显然阿尔法根本没有在意他在说什么，而是在他还试图阐明现状的时候，轻而易举的把他抱了起来。粗糙的大手顺势握住了欧米伽已经逐渐湿润的臀部，揉捏着他肉感十足的小屁股，理所当然的将他搂在了怀里。男孩儿一瞬间不知所措的睁大了眼睛，湿漉漉的浅棕色双眼就像是被狩猎的幼鹿似的无辜而又慌乱，纯洁却诱人。

男人贴近他的脖颈，像是未野兽一般磨蹭着嗅着他的脖颈，寻找着那里散发出甜美气味的源头。欧米茄因为这样突如其来的爱抚而忍不住瑟缩了一下，他颤抖着，因为阿尔法毫不掩饰的散发出来的气味，而控制不住的从那个小洞中流出了更多的液体。男人粗糙的、布满了伤痕和厚茧的手指揉弄着他白皙的臀，挤压磨蹭着那个缝隙中湿润柔软的穴。借着欧米伽分泌的润滑将自己的两根手指抵了进去，略显粗暴的在那个灼热狭窄的小洞中搅动了一阵，然后微微分开指尖再度扩张着。更多甜蜜的液体从那个紧致而又未经处事的小洞中流了出来，甜蜜黏稠的爱液湿漉漉的流到了阿尔法的掌心。而欧米伽本身那种甜蜜柔软的气味儿，也在一瞬间便控制不住地溢满了整个帐篷。欧米茄控制不住的小声呻吟着，喘息着把手抵在两人之间想要推开对方，结果却被阿尔法更用力的分开双腿抱了起来，柔嫩的穴也随之暴露了出来，微微开阖的穴口直直地贴到了对方那个勃起鼓胀的裆部。

男孩儿从未经历过这样的事情，主神也未同他讲述过，他们的圣典中也从未提起过这种事。圣徒很显然被吓坏了，挣扎磨蹭着想要逃开，却又因为姿势的缘故而不得不搂住阿尔法的脖颈，以此来防止自己不慎摔下去。男孩儿感觉抵在自己屁股上的那个家伙越来越大，而抱着他的男人也对他的抗拒完全不以为然，转而理所当然的解开自己的裤子，粗糙的大手用力的掰开他的臀部，勃起的阴茎在那个湿滑的臀缝间随意地磨蹭了几下，便直接顶来男孩儿的身子操了进去。男孩儿后面从未被开拓过的软肉一瞬间有些不知所措的、怯生生的吮紧了那个操进他体内的大家伙，穴内柔嫩的软肉抽搐着、拼了命夹紧了自己体内那根巨大而又灼热的凶器，似乎是不知道究竟是想要那根大家伙快点出去，还是想要把它吸进来似的抽搐着。

他想要逃开，男人的阴茎顶到了他的最里面，厚重的头部楔在他的柔嫩敏感的体腔口，把那里顶的微微变形，让他的肚子都因此而有些热热涨涨的。更多甜腻的汁液从他的体腔中流了出来，随着在他穴内浅却沉重的快速抽插，黏答答的顺着他们交合的地方流了出来。搞得他就被这么抱着直直地操到了高潮，然而这只是第一次，当他迷迷糊糊的沉浸在性爱的欢愉之中，被温柔的放在了柔软的地毯上，天真的以为事情已经结束的时候，压在他身上的男人又再次抵入他的体内律动了起来。初尝性事的男孩儿一下子被撞得全身颤抖，他喘息着单手向下，无意识的抚向他们交合的地方，整个人向后瑟缩着退开，手指压着他被操的已经微微泛红的穴口边沿，控制不住的小声啜泣着，想要让压在他身上的阿尔法停止对他的折磨。

然而压在他身上的男人似乎根本没有理解他的意思，反而更用力的握住他的腿将他直接拽了回来，将他的双手钳到头顶，挺身更用力地操进了他的体内。欧米伽颤抖着，有些难过的痉挛着挺起了身子，却正好把自己柔嫩敏感的乳尖送入了对方口中。男人舔舐过他敏感粉嫩的乳珠，在温柔吮吸的刺激之后，理所当然的用尖牙咬住了那个充血挺立的小东西，微微用力的向外拉扯。欧米茄因此而本能地绷紧了身子，后穴一阵阵甜蜜的紧缩。他在那个男人终于来到他的喉咙，牙齿压在他那个从未有人触碰过的腺体上的时候本能的畏惧了起来。男孩儿控制不住的颤抖着，努力想要瑟缩起身子，而阿尔法却仿佛在品尝自己的猎物、享用自己战利品的雄狮一样，在安抚般的吮吻过欧米伽那块微微发热的皮肤之后，便理所当然的把牙齿刺入了他脖颈处的腺体内，顺理成章的标记了被他压在身下的男孩儿。

精液着沉重的撞击灌满了圣徒的体腔，他在模糊之间感觉到了舒适与酸胀。男孩儿的肚子被精液喂的满满的，后穴所含不下的液体从他被过度使用、有些合不拢的小穴中不受控制的淌了出来。他模糊的呻吟着，像是骨头都酥掉一般的、任由自己的阿尔将他抱在怀里，温柔的爱抚着他脖颈处刚刚成型的腺体。男人靠在他的耳侧体贴的声音安抚着他，温柔的亲吻他的唇，纠缠他柔软的舌，而后又触摸他的侧脸，在短暂的缠绵之后，又一次掰开他被操的有些泛红的穴，再次深深地抵入了他的体内。

TBC？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我们都知道不死者是…咳咳。总之这么操很显然是要让小圣徒怀孕生孩子的感觉吧！！[？？？]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：原始x宗教，之前答应的后续，之后几天都有事，更新暂缓，出国回来继续。

圣徒跪坐在帐篷里，几位漂亮的欧米伽在他身边忙碌，他们之中有男有女，身上全都散发出柔媚的香味儿，用沾了温水的柔软棉布擦拭他的身体，拿羊乳和玫瑰做的花膏涂抹他的私处，最后示意他起身帮他穿戴整齐。这样繁复的工序简直和他在神殿中时每日例行祷告之前要做的如出一辙，只是要除了涂抹药膏的那部分。圣徒在心里这么暗暗想着，轻轻抚摸过自己后颈的标记。就算标记的事情已经过了几天，可因为当时的激烈，那里到现在还留着不少浅淡的痕迹，这让圣徒不由自主的涨红了脸。

服侍他的几位欧米伽都在窃窃私语地讨论着圣徒脖颈后的标记，他们说的是外族古语，圣徒只听得懂一小部分，但是他却大概可以知道那些欧米伽所说的主要内容。他们说他们从来没见过自己的王这么喜欢一位欧米伽，在标记的时候做的这么激烈，甚至怕他穿不惯兽皮，还特意为他赶制了蚕丝的内袍。圣徒在被那些欧米伽摆弄着穿好衣服，戴好金子制成的、沉重的点缀时，他注意到那些欧米伽的脖颈后面也有着和他同样的标记。

刚刚得到了标记的欧米伽非常敏感，他可以嗅到那些侍从身上散发出他的阿尔法的味道。这让圣徒感到慌乱，他所信奉的主神规定他们保持身子的洁净和禁欲，他依稀记得外族没有一夫一妻的习俗，只有胜者为王败者为寇的自然法则。而这些欧米伽很显然也渴望依附于强者，得到他们的宠爱和庇护，他们不在乎同他人分享自己的阿尔法。毕竟在这个弱肉强食的世界里，没有阿尔法保护才是最危险的，得不到标记的欧米伽很可能会在不断征战的外族中沦为玩物和奴隶，最终被迫产子又或者轮奸至死。

欧米伽有些不安的抚摸着自己的脖颈，他被标记的时候还没有初潮，这原因来自于主神每天命他们饮用的圣水。而圣徒不光偷吃了爱欲的金苹果，还被扔到外界，停止了圣水的饮用，甚至刚一到外界就立刻被阿尔法所标记了。虽然很痛又很舒服，但是这真的很糟糕，圣徒不安的这么想着，因为刚刚那些欧米伽的刺激，因为他的阿尔法给他的刺激，他很快要经历自己第一次的初潮了。而他的阿尔法很显然非常清楚这件事情，所以才日夜都让他留守在自己的帐篷内，两个人相拥而眠。

 

异族的首领拉开帐篷走了进来，其他的欧米伽便知趣的从帐篷里退了出去。他理所当然的上下打量着自己的欧米伽，似乎是很满意圣徒现在所穿的丝袍。奶白色内袍隐隐勾勒出了圣徒纤细姣好的身材，配上金制的手环脚环，看起来格外的神圣无暇，一无所知的等待着他人的侵占和玷污。帐篷内干柴烧的火热，就算不披外袍也不会感到寒冷。

异族的王脱下自己的外衣放在一旁走入篷内，缓慢的贴近自己的欧米伽，用视线扫过自己的所有物。最终他的落在了一旁的矮桌上，上面放着大块大块烤的流油的肥美羊肉，还有一些面包和麦酒。不过这些东西圣徒几乎碰都没碰，只是吃了些葡萄和洋莓，还有一点苹果汁，这让他有些担心的皱起了眉头。

“不合你口味吗？”

阿尔法这么询问着，又顺理成章的把自家欧米伽揽入怀中，粗糙的手掌顺势揉捏着圣徒纤细柔软、几乎可以在性爱中被摆出任何姿势的腰肢。

“我恪守神谕…”

圣徒小声这么解释着，他的阿尔法面对他的时候，每次说的，都是神殿里他们才会用到的依拉迪诺语，只有面对自己族人的时候才会讲外族的古语。虽然阿尔法的发音不太标准，但是这也让他们之间的交流变得简单了许多。

圣徒无法食用血肉，更喝不下烈酒，他自小便从未沾染过荤腥，现在那些食物强烈的油脂的气味儿，和麦酒苦涩的口感都让他感到难以下咽。所以圣徒只能吃些浆果来填饱肚子，不过对他来说这也足够了，在吃下禁果之后，他仍保有部分主神赐予的圣体，几乎不受食欲所控制。

“我希望你把头发留长一些。”

异族的阿尔法这么说着，又理所当然的撩开圣徒脖颈后的短发，俯身去亲吻自己的欧米伽脖颈后的标记。阿尔法带着厚重刀茧的大手不安的滑进了圣徒宽松的内袍，抚摸过欧米伽柔软纤细的腰肢，一路向上，最终停留在欧米伽白皙细嫩的胸口。他吮吻啃噬着圣徒后颈处自己几天前才留下的标记，略带恶意的用自己粗糙的指腹揉捏起圣徒粉嫩的乳尖来。而欧米伽几乎是在阿尔法贴近他的那一刻便湿了，圣徒颤抖着双腿，大量甜腻的爱液从他紧致粉嫩的小穴含都含不住的流了出来。

欧米伽控制不住的、甜蜜的小声呻吟着，整个身子都像被融化了似的，软趴趴的被自己的阿尔法揽在怀中。圣徒耳尖泛红，不能自已的为自己的堕落感到羞耻，自从他体会到爱欲的快乐之后，他便越来越无法抗拒自己阿尔法的味道，无法抗拒来自眼前那人的触碰和玩弄。不管是深夜还是清晨，只要他的阿尔法对他有所需求，他便会控制不住的散发出自己渴望的、甜蜜的信息素作为回应，像一只发情的小猫似的全身发热发软，后穴湿的一塌糊涂。

 

“躺下，把腿分开，我要舔你。”

异族的王温柔的把自家欧米伽放在了铺着野兽柔软皮毛的床铺上，仿佛没有羞耻心似的理所当然地诉说着自己的欲求。这样直白的表达惹得欧米伽本就高温发软的身子此刻更加不受控制，圣徒宽松的内袍此刻被褪了大半，裸露在外的皮肤泛着情动而又好看的红。他感到羞耻，可是欧米伽的本能却又让他顺从。圣徒缓慢但却乖巧的稍稍分开了自己的双腿，把自己微微张开、正在不断往外淌水的嫩穴展露在了自家阿尔法的眼前。

异族的首领握住自家欧米伽象牙一般细嫩的腿根，更大的分开了圣徒的双腿，俯身去舔弄那个早已经湿透了的、等下他将要侵占进入、完全成结的地方。圣徒的一条腿被异族的王扛在肩上，无法自控的双腿大开着，他因为埋在他后穴处灵活湿热的舌，而控制不住的动情扭动呻吟。圣徒甜蜜的小声啜泣着，不知所措地颤抖着扭动着自己柔软的腰部。他的一只手软软地搭在自家阿尔法的肩膀上，哭泣着喃喃着求求您慢一点、这样不行之类的断断续续的请求，然后在带着些许淫乱的吮吸声的舔弄中颤抖着身子，无法控制的从自己的体腔内喷出了更多甜蜜的爱液。

异族的王安抚似的用舌尖轻轻舔舐过那个已经完全被他的舌头操开了的、湿热柔软的穴，终于好心地放过了那个微微抽搐着、亟待填满的小洞。他直起身来看着自家欧米伽因为快感而流出泪水、变得有些失焦的焦糖色双眼，满意的舔了舔自己的下唇。阿尔法用自己的手指抹掉自己下巴上稀薄的液体，理所当然的在欧米伽眼前含进了口中。而年轻的圣徒在此之前根本连性爱都没有经历过，哪里见到过这样下流的挑逗，本就泛红的耳根此刻更是滴血一般的涨红了。

“不、不可以…”

圣徒笨拙的试图握住自家阿尔法的手阻止，却又被自家阿尔法咬住了乳尖。微尖的牙齿碾磨着他胸部那两个柔嫩的小肉粒，在微微向外拉扯之后又好心地放开舔舐。

“为什么？你很干净…”

异族的首领这么说着，仿佛回味一般的又舔了舔自己的下唇，不容反抗地俯身去亲吻自家欧米伽。那是干净的味道，圣徒味道干净且甜蜜，纯粹的不带丝毫甜腻的脂粉气息，美好的不像是这个世界的产物。他就像是海里的泡沫，天空的晨曦，森林里的空气，透明却又纯粹，给人一种如果不紧紧握住，便会在不经意间消失的错觉。

阿尔法纠缠着自家欧米伽的小舌，舔吻着圣徒柔软的下唇，在男孩儿还未从快感中脱离之时便狠狠挺身进入了他的体内。年轻的圣徒颤抖着，虽说仍是带着些许疼痛而又不适应，可是他的小洞这次却乖巧的直接将那根粗大的阿尔法阴茎吞到了底。湿热柔软的肠肉像一张小嘴似的包裹着那根巨物，因为未褪的高潮而力道微弱的、有一搭没一搭的吮吸着自己体内搏动的阴茎。随之而来的沉重冲击撞得圣徒全身颤抖，整个人都随着自家阿尔法挺入的动作而一颤一颤的前后晃动。

男孩儿白皙的小腿挂在自家阿尔法的肩膀上，因为体腔口被狠狠冲撞的快感而舒服的脚趾都微微蜷缩了起来。欧米伽动情的呻吟扭动着，承受着阿尔法在他体内鼓起的、巨大的结，那个结尽可能的撑开了他柔嫩的穴，把原本颜色浅淡的穴口撑得没有一丝褶皱。大量的精液顺着那个顶开他体腔口的、厚重的龟头灌了进来，满满当当的填了欧米伽一肚子，年轻的圣徒啜泣着呻吟，被操的泛红的小穴不正常的抽搐收缩着。他顺从地接纳着阿尔法射给他的、满满当当的精液，不禁产生了一种腹部微微发涨、即将受孕的错觉。

 

“我决定过些日子移动到南方去，你随我一起。”异族首领声音沙哑地这么说着，还没完全褪去的结狠狠地结着他身下被操的有些意识模糊的欧米伽。

他承认动身去南方是个冲动的选择，而且是个有私心的、冲动的选择。事实上他们已经在北方留下了根基，侵占了大片领土和田地，如果这样一直待在气候寒冷的北方，倒也可以安然无恙的活过数十年。毕竟他们是被神遗弃的外族，而所有人都知道南方向来是众神栖息之地。越向南方，越接近主神的神殿，那边的气候便越温暖舒适，物产便越丰富，不论是蔬菜还是水果都更多，四季变化也越不明显。这对他们整个族群来说都是好事，很多族人也曾想过向南征战，所以若是他们的首领突然决定向南，他们必然也不会拒绝。但是越向南便也越危险，除了原本便住在南方的异族之外，还有神殿中的诸神，若是不慎引起了主神的注意，他们随时都有可能遇到众神的袭击和驱逐，导致全军覆没。

男孩儿不懂得为什么异族人要突然定下这样的决定，快感让他的脑子蒙成了一团浆糊，只有自家阿尔法怀里温暖而又安心的味道笼罩着他。圣徒软糯地哼吟着回应自家的阿尔法，惹得异族的首领有心动地俯下身，再次温柔地、安抚般的轻轻含住男孩儿的唇吮吻。他吻过男孩儿玫瑰般柔软的唇，吻过男孩儿纤长的睫毛，又来到男孩儿的后颈，那个他曾经留下标记的地方。阿尔法吮吻着圣徒后颈处微微泛红的标记，再次加深了他们之间的链接——

南方土地肥沃固然是征战的原因之一，最重要的是，异族的首领知道只有回到故地，他的男孩儿才能真正做出选择，才能了解自我的内心所想，知晓他真正想要什么。

TBC？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起这么俗…其实剧情很简单，就是不知道还有没有时间写后续【】


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：本文并不科学，吃肉就好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来觉得自己写的太烂想偷偷摸摸当做无事发生…但是微博上 @RK801_pei 太太同我说她画了这篇文的图！还偷偷给我看了！我我我…我超级感动呜呜呜！真的谢谢太太画图！辛苦太太了！立刻起来更文了！真的太感谢了…语言说不清道不明的感谢呜呜呜。

太阳刚开始下山的时候，侍从在离部落不远处的河边找到了他。圣徒穿着白绸和金线做成的衣服，口中吟唱着他所听不懂的圣歌。年轻的欧米伽跪坐在河边，手中捧着装满了羊奶的木碗，低头正在专心致志地喂食自己怀里的一只幼鹿。夕阳的余晖照在他的身上，仿佛真的给他周身罩上了一层神圣而又不可侵犯的微光。

这只幼鹿身边站着一只成年的雄鹿，巨大的鹿角和有力的四肢都透露出了它在鹿群中的地位。雄鹿对圣徒格外的亲昵，会在圣徒抬手想要抚摸它的时候温顺而又卑微地底下自己高傲的头颅。圣徒温柔的抚摸着雄鹿头部柔软的皮毛，自从他从其他异族的陷阱中救下了这只小鹿，将它放回鹿群，通人性的野鹿便常常会来这条河边找他。圣徒怜悯它年幼便失去了母亲，便会偷偷带羊奶出来喂养它。幼鹿是鹿群首领的子嗣，雄鹿似乎是出于感激，想要在幼崽稍微成长之后随他离开。

圣徒的确想要一只属于自己的雄鹿，这并不是因为他不会骑马，而是这里的马性子都极其刚烈，大部分都是战士们从小养起的好马，不屈从于其他主人。而异族人骑马又从不用马鞍，如果前一日太过放纵，第二天他便根本无法做到跨步上马，更别提长时间的骑马了。只能坐在毡车里又或者与他的阿尔法同骑，想到这里，年轻的欧米伽又忍不住脸红起来，他还没忘了之前他们南迁的时候，他的阿尔法同他在毡车中发生的「小意外」。

看到这样神圣的画面，侍从先是不由自主的愣了一下，然后才像是想起什么似的，慌慌张张地跑到圣徒身边，尽可能简洁快速地用最简单的族语说清了来意。圣徒同这些外族相处少说也已经有两三个月了，再加上他本就是极其聪敏好学的性子，自然也就学会了一些外族的语言。虽然算不上精通，很多时候仍旧会出差错，但是像这样简单的日常用语他还是知道的。侍从边比划边叫他快些回去更衣准备，来到南方首战告捷的庆功会已经快要开始了，而他作为欧米伽一定要待在他们的「王」身边。外族向来崇尚武力，信仰太阳，这样的庆功宴几乎是除了神诞日之外，他们最喜欢的庆祝仪式了。

 

圣徒随侍从急匆匆地沿着小路跑回他们的驻地，在还未反应过来的时候便被推进了帐内。几位原本还在帐内等待的欧米伽见到他们回来，都如释重负般地纷纷起身忙碌了起来。他们脱掉圣徒身上的贴身白袍，用浸泡着玫瑰花瓣的温水为他擦拭身体，又用带着牛乳和花香的香膏依次涂抹他的私腋下、乳尖四周以及私处，随后又在圣徒的下腹画上了异族中代表着孕育与生产的繁复花纹。圣徒被数位欧米伽依次摆弄着，脸颊泛红地站在那里却又不敢随意动弹，直到有一位侍从试图将一枚带着薄薄冰壳的小球塞到他体内的时候，他才控制不住地绷紧了身子，惊慌失措的呻吟出了声。

那枚小球和一般的甜杏差不多大，只是更加湿滑圆润，外面是一层薄薄的冰壳，里面包裹着催情和润滑用的药膏，是给初潮迟迟未至的欧米伽用的，并没什么特别的害处。按理说欧米伽的身子吃下数粒这样的小球都不成问题，只是这个小球外壳过于薄而又或许冰冷了，圣徒的身子又敏感紧致的要命，还没放进去便已经将它夹碎了，混杂着蜂蜜和玫瑰香气的药膏顺着圣徒粉嫩的穴往下淌，湿淋淋地流了他满腿。周围的欧米伽见出了这样的意外，急忙慌慌张张地找来柔软的棉布擦拭，用两根手指撑开他的穴，叮嘱他要放松身子不能夹紧。随后才小心翼翼地又往他的肚子里放了两三颗这样的小球进去，最终用一个玻璃制成的透明塞子将他的穴堵住，以防止那些膏药被他的身子挤出来。

圣徒有些艰难的含着体内微凉的小球，因为寒冷的刺激而控制不住地一波一波收缩着他的小穴。那些小球随着他站立的动作而在他的肚子里微微下坠，在他湿润柔软的内壁中来回滑动碾磨，薄薄的外壳又随着他的体温而逐渐融化。他的前端因为受不住体内这样的刺激而本能地半硬了起来，干净而又颜色粉嫩的顶端随之颤巍巍地溢出了些许透明的爱液。圣徒有些羞耻的想要遮住自己的私处，却被一位年长的欧米伽握住了他的阴茎，对方灵活的动了动手指，碾磨了几下他敏感而又粉嫩的阴茎顶端，随后将一个雕工细致的金环卡在了他的龟头下方，并用其上方的小球准确地卡在了他的尿道里，完美地阻碍了他的射精。

几滴爱液从那个被堵住的小孔里可怜兮兮地溢了出来，数条点缀在那个小环上的金丝，顺着圣徒挺立的阴茎而乖顺的下垂，带着几枚精巧的小铃铛，错综复杂地纠缠在圣徒颜色浅淡的茎身处，把欧米伽白皙而又几乎看不到什么毛发的下腹点缀的更加奢靡而又淫乱。圣徒有些委屈的颤抖着身子，被肚子里的东西折腾得双腿止不住的发软。随后他又被几位欧米先后伽戴上了珍珠和宝石制成的乳夹、耳夹，手环、脚环以及头冠，最终才被套上一件丝制的白色长袍，在几位欧米伽的搀扶和引导之下被送到了自己的阿尔法身边。

 

圣徒脑子晕晕乎乎地坐在那里，他知道庆功宴开始已经有好一会儿了。周围的地上和桌上随意地摆放着战士用餐过后剩下的碎骨，四处都是喝空的烈酒桶，只有圣徒面前摆放着些南方特产的新鲜水果以及甜美清淡的果酒。异族的首领轻轻爱抚着圣徒的侧脸，粗糙的指尖玩弄着圣徒已经有些长长的黑色卷发，指尖若有若无的磨蹭过圣徒脖颈后因为欲望而微微肿起的腺体。似乎是因为首战告捷的缘故，异族的王心情极好地笑着询问他的欧米伽，问他之前去做了什么？为什么迟了？阿尔法语气中带着点宠溺，却没有丝毫责备的意思，他身上带着烈酒的香气，有些微醺地贴近亲吻着圣徒脖后已经开始泛红的标记处吮吻，随后又将剥好了的蜜桃送到了圣徒的嘴边，十分自然地喂给自己的欧米伽吃。

“但是你来的并不晚。”

阿尔法贴在自家欧米伽的耳边声音沙哑地这么说着，转而又去亲吻圣徒敏感的耳廓。年轻的欧米伽本能地瑟缩了一下，有些迷糊的顺从着自己的欲望，软乎乎地靠在自家阿尔法怀中磨蹭，任由自己沉浸在对方令人安心的气味之中。最初圣徒还不明白为什么侍从要求他一定要待在他们首领的身边，但是现在看到这幅阿尔法同本族的，又或者被俘虏的欧米伽、贝塔，甚至同相同性别的阿尔法乱交的场景，圣徒才终于明白了其中的原因。他在还没反应过来的时候，便被自己的阿尔法理所当然地分开腿，直接摁在了面前的餐桌上。

银质的酒杯和碗碟应声落了一地，圣徒早已经被开拓得湿软的私处也随之暴露了出来。欧米伽的穴被玻璃制成的圆润塞子所撑开，鲜红的软肉怯生生的吮着那个透明的小玩具，而他前面则是被一个金圈所束住，垂下来产出那根茎身的金丝带着小巧却清脆的铃铛，随着圣徒勃起而微微颤抖的前端发出隐秘而又可人的小小声响。异族的首领将那个埋在圣徒体内的小玩具取了出来，最初被塞到欧米伽体内的小球已经完全融化，多余的液体随即便顺着欧米伽微微张开的小洞，像是失禁一样控制不住的喷出了一小股。而最后抵入他体内的小球，随着圣徒被分开双腿的动作而滑倒了他的肛口，把那个紧致粉嫩的小洞顶得可爱的微微鼓起了一些。那个小球就像是是将要滑出来，却又被贪吃的肠肉所紧紧吸住似的，堪堪留在圣徒的体内，来回碾磨着他敏感的肠壁。

异族的首领触碰着自家欧米伽早已变得濡湿柔软的穴，粗糙灼热的手指，温柔的在那个湿软而又微微鼓起的、狭窄紧致的穴口处摁压摩擦。圣徒被这样的拨撩刺激的仰起了脖颈，他的身子止不住的颤抖，原本努力放松的穴口，也因为羞耻和欲望猛的夹紧，再次夹碎了那个被放入他体内的小球。泛着蜜与花香的液体随即便流了他满腿，把他的腿根和臀缝都弄得一片水光淋漓，同时也不可收拾地淌了阿尔法满手。

圣徒羞耻的喃喃着抱歉的话，漂亮而又浅淡的红色顺着他滴血的耳尖蔓延到了他的脖颈，气味儿却前所未有的香甜起来。异族的王对此倒也不太在意，只是随意地用餐布抹净手上的液体，然后解开圣徒身上的衣袍，俯身去亲吻自己的欧米伽。他随手便将果酒撒在圣徒的胸前，看着那些玫瑰色的液体顺着圣徒纤细的身体四处流淌，最终在他微微凹陷的肋骨下方，在那个下腹代表繁育的花纹上方形成了甜蜜的一滩。异族的王触碰他、亲吻他、品尝他，真正像只享用猎物的雄狮一般享用着属于自己的欧米伽。而圣徒顺从地颤抖呻吟着，他为在众人面前展露身体感到羞耻，却也被腹中越来越火热而无法忍耐的欲望而折磨的发狂。

年轻的欧米伽散发出近乎于哀求的，柔软而又甜蜜的味道。而压在他身上的阿尔法却因为这样的气味而停下了自己的动作，圣徒因为阿尔法越发浓烈的信息素而小声啜泣着，被圆环形状的乳夹夹得微微红肿的乳尖挺立着。他勃起的阴茎直直地贴在他被画满了花纹的下腹，顶端溢出的爱液随着他颤抖扭动的腰肢蹭在了他的腹部。微微颤抖的阴茎带动缠在他茎身周围的铃铛，发出了阵阵些许淫乱但是微弱的响动。

“你初潮了？”

阿尔法危险的眯起了眼睛，他喜欢在庆祝仪式上炫耀自己的欧米伽。但是这不代表他会让自己的欧米伽在发情期暴露在如此众多的、饥肠辘辘的阿尔法的目光之下。大部分阿尔法都是极具攻击性和占有欲的性格，他们不会同其他阿尔法分享自己欧米伽发情期的气味儿。

 

在圣徒被发情期折磨的迷迷糊糊还未反应过来之前，他已经被自己的阿尔法报到帐内，掰开双腿直直地挺身而入。圣徒背对着自己的阿尔法，双腿分开地跪坐在对方的双腿两侧。他的双手颤抖地扶着床沿，整个人被这样突如其来的顶弄操的全身一软。阿尔法粗长的阴茎带着底端微微鼓胀起来的结都直接操到了他的体内，厚重圆滑的顶端顶着之前还含在他体内，并未完全融化的最后一枚小球，不留情面地狠狠撞在了他的子宫口。圣徒控制不住地惊叫出声，前面本就勃起的阴茎也随之剧烈的颤抖了一下，缠绕在他茎身四周的小铃铛随之发出了明亮而又淫荡的脆响。圣徒颤抖着身子，像是快要融化掉似的软乎乎地拽着床顶垂下的绸缎，似乎是不想自己因为被操的脱力而倒下。

异族的王吮吻着自家欧米伽后颈处的标记，理所当然的抱住了圣徒纤细的腰部，把自己欧米伽完完全全地搂在了自己怀中，让圣徒用自己的背部贴紧紧贴近他的胸膛。阿尔法毫不留情地楔在欧米伽的体内，来回浅浅地抽动磨蹭着，不留情面地用自己的阴茎顶端顶弄着那个小球，来回碾磨着圣徒敏感的体腔口。圣徒原本好不容易适应了小球微凉的温度，现在自家阿尔法楔在他体内的阴茎，对他来说灼热得简直和被烧红的铁棒无异。圣徒含糊的呻吟着，真正像个顺从而又柔软的欧米伽一样侧头过来，伸出小舌甜蜜而又动情地同自家阿尔法纠缠相吻。而顶在圣徒子宫口的小球很快便被他逐渐上升的体温所融化，在那个小球碎裂的一瞬间，深埋在他体内的阿尔法的阴茎也随之狠狠地撞到了他的体腔口上。厚重圆润的头部毫不留情地直直撞上了欧米伽狭窄柔软的子宫口，沉重地顶在那个柔软的腔口处，几乎快要把他的体腔都顶的微微变形似的楔在哪里。

圣徒控制不住地地颤抖着，小球内多余的膏药混杂着他体腔内溢出的蜜汁从他们的交合处止也止不住地喷了出来，带着膏药的花香和欧米伽信息素的透明液体，随即喷洒在了阿尔法并未完全褪去的外裤上。欧米伽的宫口随着这次自内而外的高潮阵阵收缩着，茎身所缠绕着的铃铛清脆的响声不断。欧米伽紧闭的体腔口紧贴着阿尔法硕大的龟头来回吮吸，最后终于在不断的碾磨和快速的顶撞之下柔软的打开了一个狭窄的缝隙，任由阿尔法把他粗长巨大的阴茎操进了自己的体腔之内。

圣徒感受到了自家阿尔法正在他体内不断涨大的结，他控制不住地小声啜泣呻吟着。毫无抗力的贴在自家阿尔法的胸口，颤巍巍的任由对方拉扯蹂躏他被乳环所夹住的、微微红肿挺立的乳尖。年轻的欧米伽可怜兮兮地呻吟着，小声请求着自家阿尔法可以把环在他龟头下方的圆环所打开。而他的阿尔法也的确照做了，在精液满满当当地射入欧米伽体内的时候，他也随着这样被填满的饱涨和满足感达到了高潮。

圣徒急促地喘息着，迷迷糊糊地地靠在自家阿尔法的身上，意识模糊地沉浸在初次发情的高潮的余韵之中，感到疲惫而又有些昏昏欲睡。他被异族的首领小心翼翼的抱起身来，又再度平放到柔软的被褥之间，亲昵环外怀中再度俯身贴近、交吻。

 

——明亮而又清脆的金铃声，就这样忽强忽弱、断断续续的响到了深夜。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary：原始x宗教，争取2章之内搞定！

04.

圣徒的鹿受伤了，雄鹿随他们继续南迁，在河边饮水的时候被潜伏在暗处的南方部族的弓箭手所射伤。受惊的雄鹿惊慌失措地跑到了附近的森林里，急急追过去的圣徒被埋伏在树林里的蛮族所俘虏。他们将圣徒束在网中，就像是抓住了一只夜莺似的俘虏了这位年轻的男孩儿。

南方的蛮族将圣徒带回了自己所居住的村落，他们很清楚圣徒是个被标记过的欧米伽，但是他们不介意。倒不如说圣徒身上所散发出来的、被好好疼爱过的味道让他们更兴奋了。圣徒的气味儿柔软纯粹，却又带着一丝丝阿尔法信息素的警示性。没有什么比强奸了这个欧米伽更能侮辱那位异族的首领了。连南方的蛮族都知道，那个几乎战无不胜的王有些过分疼爱这个欧米伽了。以至于他们也想尝尝这个欧米伽的身子究竟有什么销魂蚀骨之处，能让外族的首领如此迷恋。

然而这样下作的阴谋并没有得逞，就在几个人围住圣徒，试图扯掉他身上的白袍玷污他的时候，便有北方的骑兵及时赶到。丰富的物产和优越的气候让南方的异族极为松懈，他们对于骁勇善战的北方人几乎无法抵抗，在战场上节节败退，甚至于最后试图用圣徒的性命作为威胁的计划也并未得逞。远道而来的王救回了他的妃子，南方的蛮族首领也因此而失去了他的头颅。

好在圣徒除了些擦伤，其他并无大碍。回到驻地的欧米伽被自家阿尔法交给几位侍从，又是清洗身体，又是上药。处理完伤口的圣徒有些拘谨的蜷缩在床角，身上穿着侍从给他披上的白袍，已经长长了不少、微微打卷儿的发尖儿止不住地向下滴水。似乎是意识到自己的粗心大意给自家阿尔法添了麻烦，圣徒有些自责地低着头，向内并拢着膝盖，稍稍蜷缩起了自己的脚趾。

而他的阿尔法则是毫不意外地、在匆匆处理完南方蛮族的那些战俘之后便立刻回到了帐中。圣徒垂着头偷偷把目光瞟向异族的王，看着自家阿尔法有些恼怒地径直走向桌边，头也不回地倒了杯烈酒一饮而尽。然后才转身看向缩在床角蜷缩着身子、像只担惊受怕的小松鼠似的圣徒，忍不住有些无奈地叹了口气，原本带着些许怒意的眉头也瞬间舒展开了许多。

 

“他们没有伤到你吧？”

异族的王如此询问着，理所当然的坐在了自家欧米伽的身边。他怜爱地用手摩擦着圣徒腿上被绳索勒出的淤伤，用略显粗糙的指腹轻轻将微凉的膏药在圣徒的小腿处涂抹开来。

“没有…”

或许是因为肌肤相亲的关系，也或许是因为还在纠结于自己刚刚所做的蠢事。圣徒有些害羞地这么小声回应道，耳尖肉眼可见的涨红了。他可以感觉到自家阿尔法正顺着他腿部不断延伸的淤伤，温柔地向上抚摸着。他的阿尔法一路向上，最终撩开了覆盖在圣徒腿根处的白袍，轻轻分开了男孩儿微微内扣的双腿。圣徒的下身不着寸缕，粉嫩的小穴已经因为自家阿尔法越发浓郁的信息素，此刻已经甜蜜地收缩着吐出了些许蜜汁。

“你身上都是别的阿尔法的气味。”

异族的王有些恼怒的这么说着，不由自主地又释放出了更多属于阿尔法的、极具侵略性和占有欲的信息素。他靠近了自家欧米伽，俯身过去轻轻地撩开圣徒后颈微长的黑发，侧头亲吻起欧米伽纤细的脖颈。异族的王理所当然地顺势将自家欧米伽压在身下，像是确认自己领地的雄狮一般，有些粗暴地舔吮起那块有些被信息素刺激得微微发热、他曾经给圣徒留下「结」的那块皮肤。而他略显粗糙的手指也随之不安分地钻到了圣徒未着寸缕的白袍下，拨撩一般地用指腹来回磨蹭着圣徒微微开阖着的、早已经变得湿热柔软的小穴，甚至还时不时地在袍下撸动几下圣徒干净而又颜色浅淡得阴茎。

年轻的圣徒被自家阿尔法这样略显下流的抚慰搞得脑子晕晕乎乎的，他顺从地侧头暴露出自己脖颈处更多白皙敏感的皮肤，任由自家阿尔法在上面留下更多发红泛青的吻痕。欧米伽垂眼便可以看到自己不断起伏的白袍，不用想也知道此刻他的阿尔法正在这白袍之下做着什么，这让圣徒不由地红着脸稍稍向内并拢起自己的膝盖。欧米伽在自家阿尔法有些强硬地分开他的双腿，将两根手指抵入他体内的时候甜蜜而又柔软地惊呼出声，清甜的信息素源源不断地从他后颈的标记处溢了出来。

更多甜蜜的汁液随着阿尔法来回抽送手指的动作，从欧米伽粉嫩紧致的小穴中溢了出来。黏稠而又甜蜜的液体随着在那个蜜穴中不断进进出出的手指，而湿漉漉地淌了阿尔法满手。圣徒本能地随着自家阿尔法抽送手指的动作而绷紧了身体，微微挺着腰部任由自家阿尔法用他布满剑茧的手指模拟着交合的节奏、来回快速顶撞着自己体内的软肉操弄自己。圣徒随着操弄他屁股的手指抽插节奏的加快，而忍不住软乎乎地哼吟着，他的后穴层层叠叠地收缩着、甜蜜地吮吸着那两根埋在他体内的手指。黏稠的水声随着越发加快和用力的抽动而响了起来，圣徒有些慌乱的扭动着身子，小声啜泣着请求自家阿尔法慢一些，最终却还是有些狼狈地被自家阿尔法的手指操到了高潮。

 

精液随之射在了圣徒来不及褪下的白袍之上，在那个丝绸做成的衣物上留下了一大块明显的水渍，而他的小穴也随之收缩着绞紧，不能自已地自体腔深处喷出了更多甜蜜的汁液。圣徒有些目光涣散地微微喘息着，像是骨头都酥掉一般软乎乎地躺在床上。可随后他便被异族的首领拦腰抱起，随着自家阿尔法的引导而跨坐到了对方的身上。圣徒的双腿有些颤抖的跪坐在自家阿尔法的身体两侧，而属于阿尔法的那根粗大火热的阴茎此刻正顶在他湿软的后穴处。

圣徒身下那个甜蜜的小洞因为刚刚高潮的余韵，而可爱地收缩着，像个小嘴似的随着欧米伽呼吸的节奏而微微开阖。此刻异族的王只要稍稍挺身将自己早已蓄势待发的阴茎抵上去，那个圆润厚重的顶端便会被欧米伽不断抽搐收缩着的小穴所甜蜜地迫切地包裹住。欧米伽柔软湿润的肠肉略显饥渴的、讨好般地裹紧着阿尔法的阴茎，像是邀请般磨人地一收一缩地来回吮吸，随着阿尔法浅浅的律动不可自控地带出些许黏稠而又羞耻的水声来。圣徒有些脱力的搂着自家阿尔法的脖颈，腿根颤抖，腰部控制不住地阵阵发软。圣徒随着自家阿尔法来回小幅度戳刺挺弄的动作，而分开双腿配合地扭动着自己纤细柔软的腰部。

“你欠我一个保证。”

异族的王这么说着，随后又浅浅地向上摩擦挺动起来。隔靴搔痒般空虚的热意在圣徒的下腹涌动，欧米伽小声请求着，渴望着自家阿尔法快些进来满足自己。他后穴处所溢出的爱液此刻正有些止不住地、湿漉漉地往下淌，亮晶晶的蹭在了他的腿根处，以及自家阿尔法涨红发紫的龟头上。年轻的圣徒啜泣着磨蹭扭动着自己的臀部，想要从这样小幅度的摩擦中得到些许快乐。却又被自家阿尔法有些不讲理地捏住了柔软挺翘的小屁股，径自来回用力揉捏拍打，搞得欧米伽的屁股被打的红扑扑的，粉嫩的小穴中被挤出的蜜汁蹭得圣徒臀缝亮晶晶的到处都是。异族的王惩罚般地、故意用自己粗长的阴茎在圣徒湿漉漉的臀缝中来回乐此不疲地摩擦戳刺着，迟迟都不操进欧米伽的体内。

为此圣徒有些眼眶发红地小声啜泣着，用力咬住下唇，努力忍耐着那个灼热巨大的龟头一次又一次地顶开他的穴口又抽出的空虚感，磨人的小洞止不住地抽搐着向外吐露着蜜汁。欧米伽颤巍巍地道着歉，断断续续地保证着自己再也不会不经思考便胡乱跑到其他蛮族的地盘去了。这似乎才终于让异族的王感到了满意，准备放过自己怀里这个被欲望折腾得可怜兮兮地欧米伽了。异族的首领扶着圣徒的早已经酥软的腰部，将自己的阴茎对准了那个柔软濡湿，而又早就为他所准备好、为他所打他的小洞，摁下圣徒纤细解释的腰肢，随之直直地操了进去。

粗长的阴茎毫不留情地抵开柔软濡湿的肠肉，深刻而又沉重地一下子便顶到了圣徒体内的最深处。圆润厚重的顶端用力楔在欧米伽敏感的体腔口，随着浅浅地抽动和摩擦稍稍向上戳刺。或许是因为位置不同以往的关系，那根楔在圣徒体内的、粗长的巨物，几乎要把欧米伽那个在发情期闭合的脆弱入口顶得有些微微变形了。圣徒颤抖着搂紧了自家阿尔法的脖颈，顺从地贴自家阿尔法，任由对方吮吻他柔软的唇，深刻且用力地向他的身体内部顶撞。圣徒可以感觉到自家阿尔法越发鼓胀的结，在阿尔法每次颠簸而又深刻地挺入时，他都能感觉到那个微微肿起的、巨大的结，毫不留情地将他后穴的软肉所撑开，沉重而又深刻地顶入他的体内。

圣徒随着那些深浅不一的顶撞而颤抖着，微微充血挺起的乳尖，随之被阿尔法顺理成章地含入口中吮吸。异族的王温柔地用舌尖拨弄舔舐那个敏感泛红的小肉粒，又用牙齿轻轻向外拉扯。圣徒几乎是在子宫被精液所填满的同时再次射精了，稀薄的精液像是失禁似的一股一股地向外射了出来，知道最后还斜斜地从顶端向外淌出了些许，后穴随之喷洒而出的蜜汁沾满了阿尔法的腿根。圣徒有些不正常地抽搐着，几斤脱力地靠在自家阿尔法的身上，湿热柔软的小穴随着高潮的余韵，还在有一搭没一搭地来回收缩着吮吸自己体内半硬的阴茎。

 

“我们马上就要到圣域了。”

异族的王这么说着，轻轻地将自家欧米伽的发拨到而后，温柔地亲吻着圣徒柔软发红的耳唇。而因为刚才的性爱而累的几乎没什么力气的欧米伽有些含糊的回应着，猫咪般磨蹭着靠在自家阿尔法的怀中，喃喃着他可没找到主神让他找到的「不死者」，不可能回到圣域去的。

“不，你已经找到了。”

异族的首领喃喃自语般地这么说着，更紧地将自家欧米伽搂入了自己怀中。他看着圣徒因为熟睡而显得更加柔软可爱的侧脸，又温柔地在圣徒的脸颊落下了一吻。

 

或许抉择之日将至了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后真的是HE。


End file.
